Buscando la Felicidad
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: Starfire y chico bestia son victimas del dolor de ver a su ser amado junto a otra persona, incapaces de superarlo deciden ir a Tamaran juntos durante unos días, pero esos días se convierten en algo mas ¿que harán Robin y Raven? pero algo mas grande esta apunto de pasar, una parte importante del pasado de Starfire esta apunto de ser rebelado; es el comienzo de una nueva aventura.
1. Tamaran

_**ola espero les guste esta historia**  
_

_Buscando la felicidad, a través del pasado_

_La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la torre "T", en la terraza se podía observar a una joven pelirroja, morena y de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que normalmente demostraban una infinita alegría, ahora demostraban absoluta tristeza, su cabello caía sobre su cara y hombros completamente empapados, sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, se sentía sin fuerzas tenia destrozado el corazón y el alma, se había enamorado, y aunque creía que tenía posibilidades, esa persona se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, Raven, la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, era ahora novia de su mejor amigo y amor Robin, con quien había pasado tantas cosas, después de que el padre de Raven, trigón, se la llevara e intentara gobernar el mundo, Robin fue a rescatarla y ahí se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas en común y lo que se necesitaban el uno del otro, aun recordaba el día en que sus sospechas se hicieron realidad. _

_-flash back (2 días) -_

_-¡chicos!... tenemos algo que decirles-_

_Comento Robin mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Raven y ambos sonreían felizmente, una sonrisa que no lo habían regalado a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos, chico bestia y starfire, quienes siempre habían estado ahí para ellos dispuestos a dar todo, discriminados por no saber nada sobre las costumbres terrestres y siempre sonreír no por inmaduros si no por hacer felices a los demás, habían sido víctimas de burla, pero ellos jamás lo tomaron así._

_-Raven y yo, nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y hemos decidido ser pareja-_

_En ese momento todos quedaron en shock, nadie decía nada, ceyborg sabía de los sentimientos de starfire y chico bestia por Raven y Robin, el cual casi podía asegurar que eran correspondidos, esa confesión lo tomo por sorpresa y también se sentía mal por su mejor amigo y la persona a la que consideraba su "hermanita", sentía un poco de felicidad por sus amigos pero no más de la tristeza que sentía por sus amigos, aun así hablo._

_-¡felicidades!, ya era hora- decía con una sonrisa, chico bestia miraba a Raven y luego a Robin, así sucesivamente, sus ojos se humedecieron pero nada más, suspiro resignado formo una sonrisa forzada pero convincente._

_-si felicidades- respondió volteando el rostro a un lado, todos esperaron unos minutos para recibir la última felicitación, la que según ellos sería la más efusiva, star era una chica muy inocente, efusiva, alegre y noble, pero a veces su inocencia la hacía ver tonta._

_-¡sí! Muchas felicidades… espero sean muy felices- decía sin animo star_

_- no me siento muy bien, creo que me iré a acostar, buenas noches…amigos-_

_Chico bestia la observo irse y alcanzo a ver como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, un rato después hizo lo mismo, ceyborg los miro con preocupación, Robin y Raven habían salido a su primera cita oficial._

_-fin flashback-_

_-¿estás bien star?- pregunto chico bestia preocupado_

_-sí, pero… ¿tu estas bien?- chico bestia sonrió un poco al escuchar eso ¿acaso jamás dejaría star de preocuparse por los demás?_

_-¿no quieres entrar? Hace frio-_

_- yo hace tiempo deje de sentir frio- chico bestia pensó lo mismo, si se quedaban ahí no verían a la pareja._

_- sabes ¿y si te enseño a jugar videojuegos y comemos tofu? No tenemos que cambiar nuestra forma de ser… algún día alguien nos aceptara por lo que somos-_

_-si… algún día- esas palabras tan maduras por parte de chico bestia la hicieron reaccionar, habían madurado ambos, la realidad les había caído de sorpresa obligándolos a madurar._

_-sabes… jugare contra ti si me ayudas a hacer comida tamarariana- dijo levantando aún más el rostro y sonriendo, chico bestia asintió, y le ofreció su mano, star se le quedo mirando, esa acción le recordaba a Robin, luego tomo la mano de chico bestia y se dirigió a la torre. Toda la noche se la pasaron jugando videojuegos, hicieron comida tamarariana a la que le agregaron tofu, rieron, bromearon y se hicieron grandes amigos, star se prometió cuidar de chico bestia como si fuera su hermano, cuidaría de esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba no desapareciera, y chico bestia se prometió cuidar que nadie volviera a lastimar a star a quien nombro su hermanita. _

_Al día siguiente aunque pareciera imposible chico bestia y star, se encontraban limpiando todo lo que hicieron mientras sin querer seguían jugando._

_-me las pagaras bestita, nadie me engaña y se sale con la suya- acusaba star con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, después de saber que chico bestia, la había invitado a jugar para superar el record de victorias de ceyborg, se lanzó contra chico bestia usando su ataque especial de las cosquillas, después cuando chico bestia no aguanto más uso su gran e inapelable técnica de la "carita" logrando que star lo dejara en paz mientras que veía con ternura al gatito verde, sin que se dieran cuenta ceyborg los había visto desde el pasillo y casi se moría de la risa al ver el espectáculo, ante tanto ruido Robin y Raven bajaron al living a ver qué pasaba._

_-¿acaso ya no se puede dormir a gusto?- decía fríamente Raven, sorprendiéndose al ver la escena_

_-¿qué paso aquí? ¿Chico bestia, starfire?- pregunto viendo como star perseguía entre risas a chico bestia, mientras este no paraba de carcajearse y repetir algo como "¡alégrate! No eres tan mala" Robin no entendía nada ¿desde cuándo starfire y chico bestia eran tan buenos amigos? ¿De que hablaban? Al ver a Robin y Raven, star y chico b. pararon de reír y se quedaron serios unos minutos, después terminaron de recoger._

_- sentimos el alboroto- dijo fríamente chico b. lo que se les hizo raro a Rb y Rv, quienes desde su noviazgo los habían hecho aún lado y no les habían prestado atención como para darse cuenta de los cambios que sus amigos habían tenido._

_-si…no hicimos el desayuno para ustedes porque no les gusta nuestra comida-_

_-si… lo siento viejo-_

_-no hay problema chicos- ceyborg vio la seriedad y tristeza de sus rostros, sabía que sería difícil para ellos superarlo. La comida fue tranquila, star y chico b. habían subido a la azotea, últimamente pasaban mucho rato ahí arriba, la semana paso rápido para cierta pareja que no perdía el tiempo, pero para sus amigos era una tortura, esquivaban lo más que podían a la pareja y aunque hacían lo que podían para olvidarlos, no lo conseguían. Chico b. y star estaban mirando el amanecer, ambos tenían la mirada perdida, pero se daban fuerzas mutuamente._

_-chico b. ¿sabes?... hace unas semanas recibí un mensaje de tamaran- al oír esto, chico b. se sorprendió y voltio a ver a star curioso por lo que venía._

_- era de mi hermano menor Ryand, quien volvió de su entrenamiento, dice que tiene muchas ganas de verme, yo no había aceptado ir porque estaba preocupada por la tierra pero ahora sería un pretexto para alejarme de rb e intentar olvidarlo, pero… no quiero dejarte solo, y tú también necesitas despejarte y ¿me preguntaba, si no te gustaría ir a tamaran conmigo?- chico b. se sorprendió por esta propuesta, tamaran no era el mejor lugar para ir, pero era mejor que estar ahí, y además conocería más de star._

_- supongo que tienes razón, star, creo que nos iría bien unas vacaciones, vamos a tamaran entonces- ambos se sonrieron y bajaron a la torre, al llegar al living encontraron a cy, haciendo el desayuno al cual le contaron sus planes, el los entendió a la perfección y les ayudo a inventar una excusa._

_-esta noche rb y Rv saldrán a una cita entonces ustedes se irán, cuando vuelvan yo les diré que fueron a ofrecer ayuda a tamaran porque están en guerra, les diré que por tiempo indefinido, chico bestia te acompaño porque él es el único que se podría acostumbrar a sus costumbres._

_**olaaa ¿les gusto? realmente espero que si n.n ¿starfire y chico bestia se iran de vacaciones? parece que si, se sabran muchas cosas sobre starfire en el proximo capitulo asi que esperenlo, no me tardare mucho**  
_

_**REVIEWS  porfavor  
**_


	2. Gordobua

**HOLA! perdonen la tardanza, enserio lo lamento, pero la falta de inspiración, la escuela y la perdida del mano escrito me lo impidieron la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente la primera, es realmente una enfermedad, espero acepten este corto capitulo, espero actualizar pronto, y antes de empezar, a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, con cuenta o sin cuenta se los agradezco bastante, y espero sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**PD: Los jovenes titanes y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia.**

_**Buscando la felicidad**_

_El viaje fue lento para ambos titanes, Chico Bestia aprendió tanto como su misma naturaleza se lo permitió e intento subirle el cada vez más inexistente animo a su amiga, jugando juegos que se dudaba que existieran como: ¿Quién eructa más veces? ¿Qué planeta es? o ¿Qué es aquello que veo y no veo a la vez?, ambos jóvenes pasaron un tiempo riendo hasta que notaron como llegaban al planeta deseado; Tamaran. Al bajar de la pequeña nave ambos se encontraron con un joven pelirrojo peinado hacia arriba moreno y con ojos color negro que los saluda con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo de la misma manera que la titán peli-roja sonriera un tiempo antes._

_-¡Hermana! Tanto tiempo- Ambos Hermanos se saludaron efusivamente, pero aun así no pasó desapercibido para el joven la falta de ánimo de su hermana mayor. Starfire giro cabizbaja haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos en mantener una alegre sonrisa para no preocupar a su hermano, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su gran amigo chico bestia no pudo hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor al saber que el ya no creía en esas sonrisas falsas en las que ella había practicado._

_-H-hermano, él es Chico bestia, un amigo, se quedara con nosotros- El peli-rojo miro a su hermana e invitado por unos instantes antes de arquear una ceja y asentir; él no era como su hermana de despistado, era bastante suspicaz._

_-Bueno, mientras comemos me pueden contar porque están aquí- Ambos titanes miraron sorprendidos al joven lanzándose una mirada interrogativa._

_Las horas habían pasado, sin contar, claro, que el paso del tiempo en ese planeta no se contaba de la misma forma que en la tierra, los tres jóvenes se la habían pasado contando experiencias, entre ellas; la que tenía ahí a los titanes. El hecho de haber contado sus sentimientos causo una gran confianza entre los tres, más de la que ya había, y por ende el apodo y nombre oficial, así puesto por chico bestia que opino que ese nombre era mejor, el peli-rojo príncipe de anterior nombre Redfire ahora era llamado Ryan, ¿de dónde salió aquel nombre? Ni el mismo "Ryan" lo sabía._

_-Hm, esos tipos no saben lo que se pierden, por otro lado hermanita, si lo que quieres es alegrarte lo mejor es viajar- Ryan miro a los jóvenes que saltaron emocionados por unos instantes al escuchar la palabra "viaje" hasta que Starfire cambio bruscamente de semblante bajando la mirada._

_-Pero… hermano, la única Galaxia con bellos paisajes aparte del planeta tierra es… "esa"- Chico bestia la miro sin entender y Ryan bajo la mirada entendiendo._

_-Ah, hermana, creo que es hora que te enfrentes a esos recuerdos- La tensión creció hasta el punto de sentirse en el aire._

_-¿De qué hablan Star?- Los hermanos miraron al chico, cada uno de forma distinta, una con duda y otro estudiosamente._

_-Hablo de una Galaxia que tiene unos planetas increíbles… Starfire ya la conoce- El lugar quedo en completo silencio mientras fugases recuerdos atravesaban como dagas la mente de la oji-verde que alucinaba con aquel pasado, de hace cientos de años._

"_**Ambas se miraban a los ojos, una intentando comprender a la otra.**_

_**-Hermana ¿Por qué?- El rostro de la azabache se deformo de aquel gesto serio a uno compuesto por una simple sonrisa de lado y una mirada vacía, el cuerpo de la infante tembló nerviosa viendo en el piso a lo lejos el reflejo del bello vestido blanco de la reina; su madre.**_

_**-¿Por qué, dices? ¿Y porque no? Este lugar merece algo mejor que una mujer tan fría como el hielo- sus labios temblaron mientras las lágrimas ya corrían por sus morenas mejillas mientras a su lado pasaba aquella pálida figura en marcha lenta, decidiendo, decidiendo a quien quería más.**_

_**-…Houll… ¿Tu…lo sabias?- aquella pregunta lo desmorono por completo, al girar y ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que habían confiado en él. ¿Qué si lo sabía? Él no tenía ni idea, jamás lo noto ni pudo predecirlo, él podía haber evitado aquella desgracia, pero su egoísmo lo había segado, mas sin embargo, todavía estaba a tiempo de evitar que alguien más saliera herido, se acercó de forma lenta al pequeño cuerpo tembloroso con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y acercando sus frentes suspendió ambos cuerpos hasta dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo con aquel cuerpo no sin antes decir lo que su pecho guardaba desde horas atrás.**_

_**-Perdónanos Starfire- Y todo se volvió obscuro, la Tormenta después de la explosión se llevó consigo a aquella que él había considerado su hermana menor, todo fuera por amor."**_

_Lagrimas caían y chocaban en el duro suelo convirtiéndose en más gotas de agua, Chico bestia cayó en un leve shock durante unos instantes al ver las gruesas lágrimas de su preciada amiga y como su hermano solo la apoyaba sosteniendo un brazo sobre su hombro._

_-Tú sabes Starfire que ya no existe ese planeta, tienes que superarlo- Starfire siguió sollozando unos minutos más antes de levantar el rostro y limpiarse las lágrimas de forma brusca sonriendo de forma deslumbrante; verdadera._

_-Me parece bien hermano, vamos de viaje a la galaxia Gordobua- el nombre tan extraño causo que después de recuperarse del shock Chico bestia estallara en carcajadas y profiriera cientos y cientos de burlas hacia el nombre._

**¿y que tal? ¿les gusto? espero que si, se que es corto pero es para presentar lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos enserio, perdonen mi demora y espero sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto ¡ah! otra cosa que he de aclarar es que en un principio, esta historia no era ChicobestiaxStarfire, pero si la mayoría así lo prefiere supongo podría hacerlo de esa pareja, no es cambiar muchas cosas, bueno ustedes deciden, gracias por su atención :D y sus alertas, favoritos y mensajes ;) adiós y suerte!**


End file.
